Bass Beat
by Neku Bito
Summary: A young 'Con raised by Autobots. Torn between his father and his uncles sides. Pairings: JazzXProwl Mentions of IronhideXRatchet and OptimusXBee
1. Baby Bass

Okay, this is my Transformers OC story. So I'll give you guys just a quick little bio about him

Name: Bass

Alt Mode:

Colors: Black, Silver, and Red

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Bass. Everything else belongs to Hasbro.

* * *

Chapter 1: Baby Bass

"Please tell me you're kidding, Optimus."

"I'm afraid not, Ratchet. They are sending him here as we speak."

Ratchet grumbled loudly, secretly cursing Ultra Magnus to the Pit and back, "How does he expect us to take care of a sparkling when we're fighting Megatron and his pit-slagging 'Cons every five breems!?" The CMO roared.

"I do not know, old friend. But it is a task that has been entrusted to us."

"We can't do this Prime. Ironhide, You, and I are starting to get a bit too old, Jazz and Bumblebee act like younglings themselves, and Prowl's a hard-aft."

"We will get through this, Ratchet. We always do."

Ratchet sighed, "When is the sparkling suppose to arrive here?"

"In a few hours."

"Well, we might as well go wait at the location, eh Optimus?"

"But of course, old friend."

* * *

"Can ya believe it, lil' Bee!? We're gonna have a sparklin' runnin' around here!" Jazz exclaimed excitedly.

Prowl rolled his optics at his bond-mate. "Jazz, please control yourself. We do not wish to frighten the sparkling when it arrives."

Jazz's reply was cut off by the sound of 'something' impacting the earth. The Autobots rushed over to the landing sight, not wanting to leave the sparkling alone for too long.

Ratchet quickly jumped down into the crater just as the small pod opened. The CMO reached into the pod and gently pulled out a small bundle of black, silver, and red metal. The yellow Autobot swiftly climbed out of the crater, smiling down at the little sparkling. "You can easily tell that his creators were Decepticons. He has red optics."

Optimus leaned closer to glance over the CMO's shoulder at the small sparkling. Crimson red optics looked back up at him, the sparkling making a small click. Suddenly, the young 'Con's optics started to mist over.

"Oh no." Ratchet grimaced.

"WHAAAA!!"

The sparkling's wails nearly broke the sound barrier, rattling the Autobot's audios. Jazz, clearly the only one use to these high levels of noise, walked forward and took the crying sparkling from Ratchet. The saboteur gently bounced the young black and silver mech up in the air, "Now, now ya lil' guy. No need ta cry."

The sparkling slowly stopped crying, hiccupping softly. A quite click escaped his vocal processor as the rubbed his red optics.

Jazz grinned at the black and silver mech curled into his silver chest. "There ya go, lil' guy."

"Jazz," Prowl was amazed, "How did you get so good with sparklings?"

The silver mech glanced up at his bond-mate. "I don't really know."

Optimus stepped forward, putting a large hand on his leutient's shoulder, "Jazz, can I trust you to be this sparkling's caretaker?"

"Sure thing, Boss-Bot. Does the lil' guy have a name?"

"No, he has never been named."

Jazz looked down at the small mech in his arms, "What do ya think o' the name 'Bass'?"

The sparkling clicked tiredly as he curled more into the sliver mech.

Jazz grinned, "Then Bass it is."


	2. To Be A Leader

Yay! Chapter 2!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Bass. Everything else belongs to Hasbro

* * *

Chapter 2: To Be A Leader

----------------------------------------- 4 Months Later -----------------------------------------------

Bass was extremely picky about who he would let near him. Jazz was easily his favorite with Prowl following in a close second. He could spend time with Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Ironhide and not put up to much of a fuss. But he absolutely would not put up with Optimus Prime. Ratchet assumed it had something to do with the sparkling's Decepticon core programming.

At the current moment Jazz, Bumblebee, and Bass were sitting just outside of the Autobot base. Jazz kept a close optic on the young sparkling as he crawled nearby were the saboteur and the scout were seated. Bass sat down a few feet away, back turned to the two older bots. The black and silver sparkling picked up a nearby rock, attempting to bite into it.

The saboteur reached over, quickly taking the rock from his sparkling charge. "Ya don' wanna be eatin' that, Bass. Ya'll break yer dental plates."

Just as Jazz was about to go get his sparkling some energon, Ratchet walked out of the base, a small smile gracing his face plates. "I thought it was getting close to Bass' feeding time."

"Thanks Ratch."

Jazz took the specially made bottle filled with energon perfect for growing sparklings from the CMO. Bass glanced up at his guardian, red optics glowing brightly and a soft click sounding out of his vocal processor.

"Come 'ere, lil' Bass." Jazz waved the bottle slightly, "I know ya're hungry."

The black and silver sparkling slowly crawled over until he was close enough for Jazz to pick up. Bass wrapped his small hands around the saboteur's larger one as he drank greedily. The silver mech hummed softly as he gently rocked his charge, enjoying the feeling of Bass' small feet tapping against his chassis.

Bass barely glanced up as he consumed his energon. Truthfully, he was far smarter then any of the Autobots seemed to give him credit for. The sparkling knew that he was a Decepticon down to his core programming and he also knew that he was at an Autobot base and, if they really wanted to, they could easily offline him. Red optics glanced up at the silver mech, thoughts racing through his CPU.

Jazz smiled down at his small charge as he continued to hum, the soft melody creating a sense of peace throughout the base. "Don' cha worry, lil' Bass. I'll take good care o' ya."

Bass pulled back from the empty bottle, releasing air from his tank in the cybertonian equivalent of a burp. The black and silver sparkling curled more into the silver chassis, resting his helm directly over the saboteur's warm, pulsing spark.

Jazz gently rubbed his sparkling's back, being careful to avoid touching his sensitive tank. The silver mech had made that mistake once and had found his armor covered in half processed energon. That certainly was NOT the most pleasant moment of his function. But as he watched red optics slowly flickering off as recharge settled in, the saboteur decided that he would gladly take all the bad so long as he got the good along with it.

Movement behind them caused Jazz and Bumblebee to turn as the gentle Autobot leader stepped out of the base. "I take it that the little one is in recharge?" He asked softly.

"What makes you say that, sir?" Bumblebee asked with amusement clear in both his optics and vocals.

Optimus Prime turned his gaze from the bundle of armor and wires in Jazz's arms over to the bright yellow Autobot scout. "I did not hear crying."

Before Bumblebee could even begin to start his vocal processor working a loud alarm interrupted him. Red optics quickly flashed on as Bass shot up in Jazz's arms, franticly looking around.

Jazz quickly pulled his sparkling closer, as he blocked him from view entirely. "It's a'right. Nothin's gonna hurt ya." He cooed softly while nuzzling the small helm with a single finger.

Optimus turned as he heard Ratchet approaching rapidly. "Ratchet," His deep voice rumbled, "What is the emergency?"

"It's the Decepticons, Sir. They're on the move and heading for the base."

The large Autobot leader nodded, face plates grim. The 'Cons had not attacked in months so why now? "We will have to head out to meet them." Blue optics quickly scanned over the small Decepticon wrapped protectively in his TIC's arms. "We cannot allow them near this base."

"Prime!"

Optimus turned as a rough voice called out his name to greet Ironhide and Prowl. The weapons specialist looked like he was ready to fritz, optics wild. "Prime! The Decepticons are closing in fast!"

"We will need to have someone stay here and protect the sparkling."

Prowl quickly stepped forward and took his charge from his bond-mate. "I'll stay, Optimus." The tactician spoke softly as Bass wrapped his small arms around his neck.

The Autobot leader nodded solemnly before turning to the rest of the mechs standing around him. "Alright Autobots! Transform and roll out!"

Jazz quickly turned to the SIC, visor shining brightly. "Prowler..." The saboteur trailed off as he glanced down at the bundle of black and silver metal in the police former's arms.

"Don't you worry about us, Jazz. I love Bass just as much as you do. I'll protect him."

"I'm not worried about just him."

"We'll both be fine. Now go. Out friends need you."

Jazz nodded and just like that the silver Pontiac Solstice was off down the road.

The black and white police former spun on his heel and swiftly made his way deep into the base, pulling his sparkling charge closer.

Bass glanced up at his second most trusted guardian with puzzled optics. Although the young Decepticon was showing signs of being smarter then the average sparkling, Bass had no clue what was going on. The black and silver sparkling curled up more, optics offlining. He didn't know why but he was worried about his silver mech guardian, a dark feeling slowly gripping his spark.

Prowl gently ran his hand over his sparkling's back as he concentrated on his bond with Jazz.

/Ya'll okay Prowler?/ The question was filled with amusement.

/Yes Jazz. Bass and I are just fine. How is the battle progressing?/

/Isn't nothin' too bad. It's just Screamer, Brawl, Barricade, Bonecrusher, and Blackout./

/Hmm. That's odd./

/What's odd Prowl?/

/It's not like Megatron to skip out on a battle./

The tactician could practically HEAR Jazz shrug. /Maybe he's tired o' watchin' his men lose./

Prowl was about to reply but trailed off as he noticed movement to his left. /Jazz,/ He sent to his bonded as he shifted to stand in the shadows. /Jazz, as soon as you get done you need to get your aft back to the base./

/Prowl-/

/I love you./

With that said Prowl cut himself off from his bond-mate. The tactiton dimmed his blue optics so he would not give his concealed position away. Bass quickly glanced up at his black and white guardian as he sensed the change in his emotions. Fear. Fear and worry was radiating off the larger mech and it chilled the sparkling to the core. Bass could feel a dark presence lurking nearby, almost as if it was waiting for the perfect time to strike.

Prowl was about to fritz as his battle computer ran over all the possible outcomes of this situation. There was no way that he could fight at 100% with a sparkling in his arms but he would never put down Bass and leave him unprotected. If need be the SIC would run, and he would run hard. Prowl would give absolutely anything in order to protect HIS sparkling, even his own life if need be.

Suddenly, a large figure loomed over Prowl casting a shadow over his smaller frame.

It took a few clicks but Prowl was finally able to get his frozen vocal processor to function.

"Megatron."

The Decepticon Leader sneered down at the Autobot SIC. "Hello, Auto-scum. I have reason to believe that you have something in your possession that belongs to the Decepticons." Red optics locked onto the small body clinging to the black and white mech.

Prowl quickly turned his body so Bass was blocked from view. "You will not lay a servo on him, Megatron!" The tactician snarled out as his blue optics blazed.

"You have no chance against me!"

'No,' Prowl thought to himself, 'But I can out-run you.' The SIC quickly turned and took off down the hall, holding Bass as close as he could.

Megatron roared as he quickly followed after the tactician, his red optics locked onto the small helm peaking over the black and white mech's shoulder. "That sparkling will be mine, Autobot trash! After all, he's a Decepticon down to his core and you know it!"

Prowl quickly turned the corner and hid him the nearby storage room. He knew Megatron's words were true. Deep down in his core programming his little sparkling was a 'Con, but that didn't mean he was fated to be one. The tactician would not allow it.

Bass glanced up at the Autobot SIC with a questioning click. He also knew that the large silver mech's words were true but he couldn't understand why Megatron's words created such anger in his guardian.

Suddenly the young sparkling was torn away from Prowl, a frightened squeak escaping his vocal processor.

"Bass!!" Prowl roared as he quickly reached for his child only to have his servo cut off at the shoulder. The tactician stumbled back with one hand covering his injured shoulder joint. "L-Let him go, Megatron!"

"Hmm, no," The Decepticon Lord smirked as he dragged a single claw down Bass' thin, sensitive metal plating, causing a large slash to appear, "He's mine. After all, he was born a Decepticon and he should be raised by Decepticons."

"You're wrong Megatron. He may have been born a Decepticon, this is true, but that does not mean that he will become one in the future," Prowl growled out as his shoulder continued to spark and leak energon, the glowing pink liquid forming a pool around the tactician's feet.

Bass whimpered fearfully, as the clawed hand around his scruff bar tightened causing the brittle metal to bend and deform. Red optics quickly locked onto his guardian's shoulder as another frightened click escaped him.

Prowl knew that the couldn't let the larger Decepticon leave the base with HIS sparkling. The tactician would not allow it and would give his life for the safety of the mini-bot held in Megatron's hand if need bee. With that thought in mind the Autobot SIC lunged for Megatron while making a desperate grab for Bass.

The Decepticon Leader roared as he was tackled to the ground and the black and silver sparkling was torn from his claws. Megatron delivered a heavy blow to the side of Prowl's head, effectively knocking the tactician out. As the large silver mech slowly sat up, his back plates aching from the harsh impact with the meal floor, his blood red optics quickly scanned the room. What the Decepticon Lord saw surprised him greatly; the smaller then average black and silver sparkling was next to the Autobot tactician's helm while his small right arm dangled uselessly at his side. With his other arm Bass attempted to lift Prowl's helm but it was much too heavy for the little mech. Bass clicked softly as he continued his futile attempt to awake his black and white guardian.

Megatron slowly walked towards the two mechs, fully intending to take the young sparkling with him to the 'Con base. However, before his clawed had could even so much as graze the sparkling's helm, a laser nailed the Decepticon Lord in the side. Megatron quickly stumbled away from the sparkling with one clawed hand clutching at his injuries.

"Do not take another step towards OUR sparkling, Megatron, or I promise to make you regret it for the rest of your function." The deep baritone voice of Optimus Prime rumbled and echoed throughout the room. The large Autobot Commander quickly stepped into the room flanked on either side by Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz.

The saboteur quickly dashed forward as soon as his optics landed on the form of his bond-mate and sparkling. Jazz growled as he saw the damage done to Prowl and Bass's arms. However, before he could react, the large Autobot Leader tackled Megatron to the floor. Optimus was enraged at the fact that the Decepticon Lord, his own brother, could attack and harm a sparkling while feeling no regret.

The yellow CMO quickly shoved Jazz out of they way as Optimus dragged Megatron out of the base, attempting to put as much room between the Decepticon Leader and the black and silver sparkling.

Ratchet glanced at the tactician before quickly turning to the small black and silver mech at his feet. The CMO was fearful that Bass would go into stasis lock and never come out. After all, sparkling bodies couldn't handle major trauma as well as an adult mech's body.

"Ironhide," Ratchet growled out, "Take Prowl to the Medbay and then go help Prime."

The weapons specialist nodded grimly before gently picking up the black and white mech, being careful of his door wings and injured shoulder.

As the weapons specialist took off down the hall, Jazz quickly turned to face Ratchet. "H-How's Bass? Is he gonna be okay? What's wr-"

"Jazz!!" The CMO roared causing the saboteur to jump, "Stop distracting me and go help Prime!"

Jazz opened his mouth to protest only to be cut off by the enraged CMO once more.

"Jazz!! Do NOT argue with me!! If you stay you'll only be getting in my way!!" Now get out of here!" Ratchet snapped before quickly turning back to the sparkling.

Jazz hesitated for only a few minutes before taking off, not wanting Ratchet to go off on him again.

Ratchet sighed softly as Jazz's footsteps became fainter and fainter. The CMO gently gathered Bass into his arms before quickly heading towards the Medbay. "Now, let's get you and your guardian fixed up, shall we?"

A quite, almost inaudioable click was his only reply.


	3. Learning To Fly

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Bass. Everything else belongs to Hasbro

* * *

Chapter 3: Learning To Fly

Jazz and Prowl were awoken by strained coughing. The saboteur was the first one off the berth, seeing as how Prowl was still recovering from his injuries. Jazz quickly rushed over to the spare berth that they had set up for Bass. The silver mech crouched down at the edge of the berth and ran one claw gently down the black and silver sparkling's back. "Lil' Bass? What's wrong?"

Bass arched his back into the claw as he continued to cough.

Prowl quickly made his way to the door, pausing only to glance at his bond-mate. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get Ratchet." With that said the tactician quickly left the room.

Jazz turned back to the berth and his optics widened under his visor at what he saw. Bright blue fluid surrounded the sparkling's body and that was always a sign of internal bleeding. If Prowl didn't return soon Jazz knew he was gonna fritz.

Just then Ratchet and Prowl burst back into the room. The CMO quickly rushed over the berth and shoved Jazz out of the way. "It would seem that I over estimated his self repair systems." Was all Ratchet mumbled before he quickly grabbed Bass and ran for the Medbay.

Prowl and Jazz quickly followed after the yellow mech. "And what does that mean Ratchet?" Prowl asked.

"It means," Ratchet explained as he set Bass down and started to gather all the tools that he needed, "That the energon line in his shoulder cracked and it's clogging his intake filters. If I don't get it fixed soon he will suffocate."

Jazz's optics widened while Prowl's CPU threatened to freeze.

Ratchet quickly filled a needle with a sedative. "I need one of you two to give this to Bass while I finish getting this equipment ready."

Prowl took the needle from the yellow CMO as his bonded quickly moved to their sparkling's side. The tactician had placed just the tip of the needle against Bass' arm when he felt a small hand against his.

Red optics gazed fearfully up into the blue optics of both his guardians. Jazz smiled softly as he ran a clawed hand soothingly over the small black and silver helm, "It'll be a'right. Ratch'll fix ya up good as new an' Prowler an' I will be right here the whole time."

"Jazz is right. You have no need to fear, Little One."

Bass seemed to hesitate before nodding and allowing his hand to slide off his guardian's. Prowl smiled as he quickly injected the sedative. The last thing the small sparkling saw before the drug took effect was the smiling faces of his guardians.

* * *

Bright red optics slowly flickered online as Bass' CPU rebooted. The black and silver sparkling looked around from his spot on the medical berth. Suddenly a yellow helm came into his line of sight, "Ah, it's good to see you up and functioning. It was touch and go there for a while."

Bass clicked quietly as he reached for the larger mech hovering above him. Ratchet smiled and picked up the young black and silver mech, cradling him to his chassis. "You know, I think you could warm even Sunstreaker's spark with those bright optics of yours."

Red optics quickly scanned the Medbay, attempting to find two certain mechs.

The CMO smiled as he gently bounced Bass, "Your guardians aren't in here. I sent them to go get some energon. They stayed up all night to keep on optic on you."

"Hey there Doc-Bot. How-Oh! He's up!" Jazz smirked brightly as he skipped over to the yellow CMO.

Prowl silently followed after his bondmate, "How is he Ratchet?"

"He'll make a full recovery."

"That is wonderful news, Ratchet. Thank you."

"Yeah! Thanks Doc!" Jazz quickly took his sparkling from the CMO and tossed him into the air. "Good ta see ya awake an' happy, Lil' Man! I sure did worry 'bout ya!"

Bass squealed happily and gently patted Jazz's face plates. The saboteur smirked before blowing a raspberry on Bass' stomach plating causing the sparkling to squirm. "D-Daddy."

Jazz's optics widened under his visor. "Ya guys here that!? He called me 'Daddy'!" The TIC exclaimed happily, "Bass! Say it again! Come on. Say 'Daddy'!"

Instead of doing as the silver mech asked however, Bass turned and locked optics with the black and white tactician, "Momma."

The shocked silence only lasted a few minutes before it was broken by Jazz and Ratchet, their laughter booming throughout the base.

"Oh man Prowler! That was the best!"

Prowl looked at his bond-mate with a carefully guarded expression, "Have you been telling Bass that I am his 'Mother' behind my back, Jazz?"

"What? Who? Me?" Jazz faked a shocked expression, "O' course not Prowler. I'm a good ol' innocent bot."

The SIC was about to reply when Bass reached out for him with a soft click. Prowl smiled and quickly took the sparkling from the smaller silver mech. "You take after Jazz far too much."

Bass snuggled into the larger mech and wrapped his arms around his neck. Prowl gently rubbed his sparkling's back, "Hmm...Ratchet...I do believe that Bass is meant to be a flyer."

"What makes you say that?"

"He's starting to grow wings and I do not believe that they will end as simple door wings."

The CMO peered closely at the black and silver sparkling's back and saw that the tactician's words were true. Small stubs of sleek, thin metal were beginning to grow out from Bass' back. "You're right. I think Bass will be a seeker."

"A seeker? But don' those usually have ta have a trine or somethin'?"

"A normal seeker would, yes. But as Ultra Magnus told us before Bass even got here, he was part of a Decepticon experiment so maybe he's not like other seekers. We'll have to wait until he's grown more in order to determine if he is different from other seekers or not." Ratchet stated simply.

Bass glanced over Prowl's shoulder and let out a quite click as his red optics locked onto the yellow scout whom had just walked into the Medbay, "Bee!"

Bumblebee looked around, clearly startled by the small voice, "W-Who the frag was that!?"

Jazz chuckled softly as his visor glowed brightly, "Bass is startin' ta talk."

"Oh wow! Really!?"

Prowl nodded as he continued to rub his sparkling's back. "Yes. He has grown rather rapidly."

"If I had to guess it's because of the experiment. We have reason to believe that the cause behind it was to create sparklings that developed rapidly so the Decepticons could add them to their army ranks sooner."

Jazz visibly tensed at the medic's words, "Well then, it's a good thing that we got 'em out o' there then, huh?" The saboteur snapped with venom dripping from his words.

"Jazz," Prowl spoke softly while maintaining a safe distance from his angered mate, "You need to calm down. I know you're upset and angry about what they did to OUR sparkling but letting your anger get the best of you-"

Jazz turned his harsh glare onto his bond-mate but stopped when Bass reached out to him while clicking softly. The saboteur quickly grabbed the black and silver sparkling and pulled him to his chassis. "Sorry Bass. I just get so mad when I think o' people hurtin' ya."

Red optics locked onto the blue visor of his guardian before putting his small hands on Jazz's face plates. "I-It's okay Daddy." The sparkling's voice was laced with static.

Bumblebee glanced at Ratchet with confusion clear in his optics, "Why does he sound like that?"

All optics, blue and red, turned to look at the CMO. Ratchet cycled air through his systems before speaking. "If I had to guess it's because his vocal processor was activated before it was able to fully develop."

Jazz hummed nonchalantly while keeping his optics locked onto the red ones of the black and silver sparkling. Bass clicked quietly while he curled more into the silver mech's chassis.

"Well," Jazz softly murmured while Bass slowly slipped into recharge, "At least he ain't there anymore an' now he's with mechs who care 'bout 'im."

---------------------------------------- 4 Months Later ------------------------------------------------

Bass was now the equivalent of a 3 year-old Earth child, which did not bode well for the rest of the Autobots. The black and silver youngling was at the stage where 'no' meant 'yes' and 'don't do that' could be taken as a challenge. He had nearly made his beloved 'mother' fritz multiple times throughout the last four months and had almost driven his 'father' into insanity.

Ironhide had even once called Bass a "bundle of pure evil wires" which had earned him a wrench to the back of the helm from his bond-mate.

However, Bass was developing rapidly. The youngling could already reach Jazz's mid-thigh armor. And as a result, Ratchet was worrying greatly. The CMO was fearful that Bass' body was developing far too fast for his spark. Already the youngling's wings were nearly at their full size, ready to be tested for flight.

At the current moment Jazz, Prowl, and Ratchet were standing just outside of the base while Bass ran around at their feet, chasing after butterflies.

"Bass," Ratchet called softly in order to get the youngling's attention, "Come here for a few minutes."

"Otay, Rashet." The three older mechs winced at the static in the young voice as Bass walked over to the CMO.

Ratchet gently picked up the black and silver youngling and lightly ran his fingers over Bass' boosters located at the bottom of his feet. "Do you remember how to ignite these Bass?"

The small black and silver helm nodded as his boosters hummed to life. "Yeah, I 'member."

"Good. Now when I let go I want you to turn those up to full force, okay?"

"Otay."

With that said the CMO gently dropped the youngling who shot down until he was about 2ft from the ground, where he began to hover. "Excellent," Ratchet smiled softly, "Now, can you move around?"

Bass stuck his glossa out from between his mouth plates as he concentrated on trying to move. Suddenly, with a high pitched whine, Bass' boosters gave out and sent the youngling backwards onto his skid-plate.

Jazz quickly rushed forward as the small black and silver youngling picked himself up off the ground. "Bass! You a'right!?"

Bass flashed a quick smile up at his favorite guardian. "I'm fine Daddy."

Ratchet smiled down at the small 'Con, "Guess we'll just have to wait a while before we get him flying."

"That's just fine with me. He's still young. He's go plenty o' time."

And so the three mechs spent the rest of the afternoon watching as the youngling resumed chasing after all those elusive butterflies.


	4. Strange Arrivals

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Bass. Everyone else belongs to Hasbro**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Strange Arrivals**

**Bass, now the equivalent to a 5 year-old human child, sat atop the shoulders of his beloved 'mother'. According to Prowl the Autobots had received a transmission stating that four more mechs had been deployed to earth and were to arrive sometime within the next few earth hours. It was the names of the four mechs that had caused all of their CPUs to freeze. The Autobots who were on the way were Wheeljack, Bluestreak, and the infamous twins; Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. When Bass had asked Prowl who the last two where and why everyone seemed nervous about them the tactician had merely replied with a curt, "They are BAD influences."**

**The black and silver youngling twittered boredly. Everyone around him seemed frozen in place and no one was paying attention to him. Bass clicked softly as he began to trace small circles on Prowl's helm.**

**Prowl chuckled softly as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "You're bored, aren't you Bass?"**

**"Yeah Momma," Bass' voice was still filled with static, "When are those new guys suppose ta be here?"**

**"Any time now, Son. Just wait a bit."**

**"That's what you said the last time I asked ya."**

**"Knowing the twins they most likely stopped somewhere so they could inter-" At the pointed glare he received from Prowl, Ratchet cut himself off and glanced around nervously.**

**"Inter?" Bass asked questionly, "Inter what, Momma?"**

**"Entertain." Was Prowl's quick reply.**

**"Oh...okay. So...who are they entertaining?"**

**"Anyone who's fool enough to stop and take the time to watch or listen to them." Ironhide grumbled.**

**"Aww. But 'Hide," Bass protested, "They can't be THAT bad...can they?"**

**The gruff weapons specialist huffed softly at the youngling's ignorance. "You have no idea about those twins, Bass. But you will. You will."**

**Before Bass could reply four pods came crashing down 100 yards from where the Autobots were standing. Ratchet quickly jumped into the nearest crater. "Wheeljack!" The yellow CMO exclaimed excitedly, "It's been stellar cycles!"**

**Wheeljack quickly stepped out of the pod with his fins flashing a soft blue, "It certainly has, Ratchet."**

**Optimus quickly stepped forward in order to shake hands with the engineer. "It's good to see you again, my friend."**

**"Like wise, Optimus."**

**Suddenly two streaks of bright yellow and red slammed into the CMO and knocked him over.**

**"Hiya Ratchet!" The red bot exclaimed happily.**

**"Do you miss us?" Asked the yellow one.**

**"Hardly." The medic mumbled as the twins got off and helped him to his feet.**

**Bluestreak cautiously stepped forward with his wings rigid." H-Hello Optimus Prime, Sir!"**

**Optimus chuckled softly while his blue optics shimmered brightly. "You can relax Bluestreak. There is no need to fear a Decepticon attack at his current moment."**

**The gunner's door wings relaxed dramatically, "Okay. Whatever you say-"**

**"Whoa! What's up with the mini-bot!?" Sideswipe exclaimed as he quickly rushed over to the startled Autobot tactician.**

**Bass hissed as the red prankster twin came closer, "No Big Bot! Stay 'way from Momma!" The small voice cracked horribly with static.**

**"Wha-? 'Momma'? Who's Momma?"**

**"Momma is Momma! Big Bot stay 'way!" Bass spat as he clung to Prowl's helm.**

**The black and white mech quickly raised a servo and ran one finger gently down his youngling's back, "Relax, Little One. Sideswipe is an ally, a friend."**

**Bass' small engine gave a quite purr as he kept his bright red optics locked onto the lambo in front of him.**

**"Holy Primus!" Sideswipe exclaimed, "He has red optics! He's a 'Con!?"**

**The red twin's words caused Bass to begin hissing again while glaring hatefully at Sideswipe.**

**Optimus quickly stepped up in-between the fragged off youngling and the Autobot warrior. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Bluestreak, and Wheeljack." The Autobot Leader spoke gently as he addressed the group as a whole, "Allow me to introduce you to Bass."**

**Ratchet quickly stepped forward before any questions could be asked and explained everything he knew about the Decepticon experiments that Bass had been forced into just after he was sparked.**

**Bluestreak slowly took a step towards Prowl, his mentor, with a sad look in his bright blue optics, "No wonder why the little guy doesn't like strangers all that well. I wouldn't either."**

**Bass kept an optic on the slowly approaching Autobot while continuing to cling to Prowl's helm. Seeing as how Bass had his full attention on Bluestreak, the black and silver youngling didn't notice Jazz slowly sneaking up behind him and Prowl.**

**Jazz quickly snatched Bass causing him to squeak and Prowl to swiftly turn. The silver saboteur smiled as he gently rubbed Bass' wings, "Come on now Bass. These here bots are our friends. They won' hurt ya, I'll make sure o' that."**

**Red optics locked onto the blue visor of his favorite guardian before the black and silver helm nodded slightly. "O-Okay Daddy."**

**Jazz smiled as he turned to face Bluestreak. "Blue, this is Bass. Bass, this is our gunner, Bluestreak."**

**The black and silver sparkling waved nervously at the grey gunner before hiding his face plates in his guardian's neck.**

**Bluestreak chuckled softly, "It's okay Bass." He spoke as he stepped away, "I won't force you to interact with me."**

**Bass glanced at the grey and red mech that reminded him so much of his very own Prowl. After some hesitation the black and silver youngling reached out for the young gunner with a chirrup.**

**Bluestreak blinked rapidly but took the youngling from Jazz none the less. Bass clicked softly as he nuzzled into the gunner's neck. Bluestreak smiled softly and gently began to rub Bass' back.**

**Sideswipe slowly stepped forward as he attempted to get a better view of the youngling. Bass tensed when the red twin neared and glared over Bluestreak's shoulder, baring his dental plating.**

**Sunstreaker quickly grabbed his brother before he could get any closer to the youngling. "Okay Sides. It's clear that he doesn't like you so stop trying."**

**"Don not despair, Sideswipe." Optimus spoke softly. "He reacted in that way to me at first. It will pass."**

**By this time, Bass had his red optics locked onto the yellow twin. Sunstreaker quickly glanced over at the youngling that was still being held by the Autobot gunner. "What are you looking at, ya little glitch?"**

**Both Jazz and Prowl tensed at the yellow warrior's words but Bass, however, simply blinked and gave a quiet click.**

**Sunstreaker quickly snatched Bass away from Bluestreak and held the youngling by his scruff bar at face level. "Well? Ya gonna answer me?" He growled out.**

**To everyone's surprise Bass giggled and placed a quick kiss to the tip of Sunstreaker's nose plate. "You're funny."**

**Sunstreaker rebooted his CPU just to make sure that he wasn't frizting. Did that youngling seriously just kiss him!? The yellow twin continued to gaze at the youngling while Bass clicked softly. Finally, Sunstreaker tucked the black and silver youngling into his left arm. "I guess you're not so bad."**

**Sideswipe stared open mouthed at his twin and Bass. "What the!? Why do you like him and not me!?"**

**Bass snuggled more into Sunstreaker's yellow chassis. "He funny, you annoying."**

**Sunstreaker chuckled as he gently ran a finger over Bass' helm, causing the youngling's engine to purr. "Ah, a mech after my own spark."**

**Wheeljack silently stepped forward, his head fins flashing slightly, "You know, Ratchet, I'm sure that if you and I work together we maybe able to fix the youngling's vocal processor. You know, get rid of all that static."**

**Ratchet nodded, "I'm sure we could Wheeljack. Shall we try right now?"**

**"I don't see why not." Wheeljack stepped closer to Sunstreaker and reached for Bass. "Okay, Little One. Lets see if we can fix you, alright?" As Wheeljack spoke, his head fins flashed a soft blue.**

**Bass' red optics locked onto the flashing fins as he remained snuggled into Sunstreaker.**

**The yellow twin smirked at the mechanic, "Sorry 'Jack. Looks like he likes me better then you."**

**The white mech shrugged. "That's okay wi-" The Autobot mechanic was out off by a chirrup. Both of the larger mechs glanced down to see Bass reaching for the smaller mech.**

**Wheeljack smiled from behind his mask as he quickly took the youngling from the taller yellow warrior. "Hello there Little One. My name is Wheeljack."**

**"I Bass."**

**"Well, it's nice to meet ya, Bass." Wheeljack's fins flashed brightly.**

**Bass ran his small fingers over the warm glass of the fins. "These are cool."**

**"I'm glad you think so," Wheeljack spoke softly as he began to make his way to the Autobot base, quickly followed by Ratchet, "But your wings are way cooler."**

**"I know."**

**"Hey 'Jack!" Jazz called after the white mechanic, "Don't blow anything up, a'right?"**

**"Don't worry Jazz. I'll take good care of your youngling." Wheeljack called back before he stepped into the Medbay with Ratchet on his heels.**


	5. Captured

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Bass. Everyone else belongs to Hasbro

* * *

Chapter 5: Captured

--------------------------------------------- 5 Days Later -----------------------------------------------

Ratchet and Wheeljack had done the best that they could on Bass' vocal processor. The black and silver youngling now spoke with nearly inaudioable static.

At the current moment the twins and Bluestreak were spending some bonding time with Bass outside the Autobot base.

"Get off me you glitch-head!" Sunstreaker roared.

"You're the one that started it, Sunflower!"

Bluestreak shook his helm at his wrestling bond-mates while he sat with his back against the base wall. "Those two sure are weird, aren't they Bass?"

The black and silver youngling looked up from his positition on the gunner's lap. "Yup."

Bluestreak suddenly smirked as he watched the twins attempt to untangle themselves and he quickly picked up Bass so he could stand. Once the gunner was on his feet he gently set Bass down and, still keeping a hold of his hands, started to walk the small bot forward. "There they were. Two of the world's greatest warriors locked in battle. However, they did not notice the newest contender approaching." Bluestreak dropped his voice to a deep rumble as they neared the entangled twins, "Slowly, ever so slowly, the youngest warrior came closer and closer. Until, then, it was too late! And he attacked! GWAR!"

Bass growled as he leapt at the lambo twins and quickly scrambled to the top of them. The black and silver youngling threw his hands into the air, "Bass wins! I the best!"

"Yup," Bluestreak grinned brightly, "You sure are."

"Yeah, yeah. Now get him off, Blue, so we can get up." Sunstreaker growled softly.

"Aww, why you gotta ruin the moment Sunny?" Bumblebee laughed as he walked out of the base.

"Because I'm cruel, now get him off!"

Bass squeaked and tumbled off the pile of lambos as it shook violently.

Bluestreak charged forward to grab onto the youngling before he could slam into the ground, "Sunny!" The Autobot gunner exclaimed, "You could have really hurt him!"

Sunstreaker scowled at his bonded as he untangled himself from his twin. "He would have been just fine."

"You don't know that!" Bluestreak growled as he gently set the youngling down.

"And you don't know for certain that he could have been hurt!"

"Uh...guys...um...hello?"

"Not now Bumblebee!" Sunstreaker snapped.

"No, no. Sunny, Blue...where'd Bass go?" Sideswipe asked while he looked around frantically.

"What!? You lost him!?" Sunstreaker roared.

"Me!?"

Bluestreak growled as he forced the twins away from each other. "All three of us were suppose to be watching him and ALL of us lost him! So if you two could stop fighting for a few astroseconds we could go find Bass before something happens to him!"

The red and yellow lambos blinked rapidly as they watched their bonded storm off with the yellow scout on his heels. "Um," Sideswipe mumbled sheepishly, "What just happened?"

"Our bonded just stood up to us for the first time in stellar cycles." Sunstreaker easily replied.

"Oh," A pause, then, "I'm so proud of him!"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on! We gotta find Bass!" Sunstreaker snapped as he took off.

"Bass!" Bluestreak and Bumblebee yelled out as they slowly spread out, "Bass! Where are you!?"

A soft giggle was their only answer.

"Come on Bass! This isn't funny!" Bluestreak was about to fritz if they didn't find the silver and black sparkling soon.

"Okay," A small black and silver helm peaked out from a nearby rock, "I just wanted to go exploring. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We were just scared and worried." Bumblebee spoke up softly.

"So...you're not mad at me?"

"No Bass. Now get over here, you silly little youngling you!" Bluestreak smirked as he crouched down with is arms open wide.

The black and silver youngling giggled and rushed towards one of his favorite baby sitters. Just as Bass was about to pounce onto Blue, however, something grabbed onto his scruff bar and yanked him back harshly. Red optics snapped offline as Bass curled in on himself.

"Starscream!" Bumblebee roared as he transformed his arm into a cannon, "Let him go!"

The Decepticon smirked evilly at the two young Autobots, "Sorry, not possible. Megatron wants his property back."

"He's not property! And he belongs with us!" Both Autobots exclaimed.

"You poor, poor, foolish Auto-scum. Haven't you ever given any thought to who this waste of space's creator's are!?"

"What are you-"

Starscream quickly cut the Autobot gunner off, "I know who one of his creators are." The Decepticon SIC smirked, "The creator of your little youngling is none other then Lord Megatron himself!"

"You're lying!" Bumblebee growled, "Bass is NOTHING like Megatron!"

"That's because he hasn't been given the chance to grow where he belongs, with Decepticons." Starscream tucked the small whimpering bundle of black, silver, and red metal into his side. "But now he'll be able to see his own potential." The jet smirked again before taking off.

"NO! BASS!"


	6. Megatron's Nest

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Bass. Everyone else belongs to Hasbro

* * *

Chapter 6: Megatron's Nest

"Do not tell me that you have failed me yet again, Starscream."

"Then I won't, My Lord." Starscream replied smugly as he held out Bass to the Decepticon Lord.

"Ah. Hello there, Young One." Megatron grumbled out as he reached for Bass, only to pull his hand back as the black and silver youngling snapped at him. "I see that you have my temper."

Starscream shook Bass roughly which caused the youngling to whimper. "You will show respect towards Lord Megatron!"

"That's enough, Starscream."

"Of course, Lord Megatron."

Megatron quickly snatched the youngling from the jet and looked him over. "Hmm...I will have to teach you to be a true 'Con, won't I?"

Bass blinked up at the Decepticon Lord in confusion. He couldn't understand it; why did this dark presence feel so familiar? It was then that the black and silver youngling recalled Starscream's words, this mech was his creator. Bass clicked softly and snuggled into Megatron's chassis. Megatron smirked as he ran one claw gently over his creation's wings.

"Starscream, you will be in charge of teaching this youngling to fly."

"Of course, My Lord."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------1 Week Later -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you TRYING to take off my head!?"

"Well why not, Screamer? It'll stop you from being annoying."

"Why you little-"

"I'd stop if I were you, Starscream." Barricade mumbled, "He's a better flyer then you so just stop."

"No one asked you, Barricade!"

"But I gave my opinion anyway."

Bass rolled his optics at his two main caretakers. Sometimes they acted more like younglings then he did. And that was saying a lot.

"You must have something wrong with your processor if you think that little waste of wires and bolts can beat me!" Starscream boosted loudly.

"Of course he could. He's smaller and lighter and therefore faster." Barricade smirked, "Having bigger guns won't do you any good if you can't hit your target."

"Care to put your credits were your mouth is, Barricade?"

"What kind of bet are you thinking about Starscream?"

"I'll bet you 500 credits that I can blast that little brat out of the sky."

"Alright. And 500 says that he blasts YOU out of the sky."

"You're on!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Bass mumbled as he loaded between the arguing pair.

"Of course you don't!" They both exclaimed, "You are smaller and weaker and so you must do as we say! That's how Decepticon's do things!"

Bass sighed softly, "Okay, okay. Lets just get this stupid bet over with."

"Gladly," Starscream sneered as he grabbed the young 'Con by his wings and threw him into the air.

Bass squeaked softly at the rough treatment but was quick to recover and take off before Starscream could get a hold of him again. He knew this could be life or death, but he also knew that all he had to do was dodge until the jet wore himself out. Then he could strike.

"Come here, you useless youngling!" Starscream snarled as he lunged at Bass, which the smaller mech easily avoided. "You little rat!"

Bass blinked as he felt something tear into his wing. As the silver and black youngling glanced to the side he saw Starscream's claws sticking out of the brittle metal.

Starscream smirked as he roughly tore his claws out of Bass' wing which caused the youngling to crash into the ground. The Decepticon SIC landed in front of Barricade with a smug smirk, "Alright Barricade, hand over those credits."

The cop former quickly did as he was told. "You do realize that as soon as Megatron finds out that you harmed his creation, he'll have you dismantled and used for spare parts, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Starscream mumbled as he carefully counted the credits he had been handed. "I don't see why. It's not like Megatron really cares for that useless youngling."

"Your opinion truthfully doesn't matter all that much Starscream. You better take him to Hoist before he loses too much energon."

Starscream snorted as he walked over to where Bass had landed. The black and silver youngling sneered up at the SIC while energon steadily pooled around his body from his broken wing.

"Come here, weakling." Starscream muttered as he roughly tossed the young 'Con over his shoulder.

Bass knew better then to struggle, that always made things worse when it came to Starscream. "So...you taking me to see Hoist?"

"Aren't you lucky?"

The youngling remained silent as he attempted to shift around so his wing would stop scraping up against Starscream's back.

"You'll soon learn, youngling, that you have no say in what goes on around here. Only those with strength, with power, have any right to create laws and rule. Do you understand that, brat?"

"Only those with power can rule...got it."


	7. Return To Peace

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Bass. Everyone else belongs to Hasbro**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Return to Peace**

**"Why is it that we can spend a month searching but not even come close to the slaggin' 'Con base!?" Jazz roared as he paced through the small room.**

**"Because they move the location of their base continuously." Ratchet spoke up softly, ever the voice of reason, "But that doesn't mean we'll give up Jazz."**

**Jazz grumbled softly as he walked over to Prowl. The Autobot tactition looked up as his bondmate came closer. "The twins have just informed me that they have detected Decepticon activity 63 miles north of here."**

**"Autobots!" Optimus's deep voice rumbled through out the base, "Transform and roll out!"**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* With The Twins *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Two lone Auto-brats."**

**"Starscream," Sideswipe sneered as his brother growled, "What are you up to!?"**

**"Oh, just testing out our new weapon of sorts."**

**"Weapon?"**

**"Yes. You know this weapon quite well, don't they Barricade?"**

**The Decepticon scout grunted in reply. "Stop acting so cocky, Starscream. It never ends will for you."**

**"Why you-"**

**"Starscream," Megatron rumbled, "That's enough. Why don't you be a nice 'Con and show them the weapon?"**

**"But of course, Lord Megatron." Starscream replied and whistled softly.**

**Jet engines roared to life as a Black Hawk Jet few into view. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's optics widened as the jet transformed to hover next to the Decepticon SIC.**

**Bass looked down at the lambo twins with dull red optics before turning to Starscream. "Sir?"**

**"You see those two Autobots? I want you to destroy them. And be quick about it!"**

**The black and silver youngling bowed low, "Of course, Sir." Bass spoke softly before he landed in front of the twins.**

**"Bass...what are you doing? Why are you siding with the 'Cons!?" Sideswipe exclaimed.**

**"He can't hear you, Auto-scum! He is now fully one of us," Starscream smirked evilly, "You have no chance."**

**Sunstreaker snarled loudly at the F-22's words. "Silence yourself, Starscream! You don't know anything about OUR youngling!"**

**"He's no longer your youngling. He never was." Megatron sneered, "Now Bass! You've wasted enough time! Destroy the Autobots!"**

**"Yes, at once Lord Megatron." Bass charged towards the lambo twins and with a flick of his wrist the black and sliver youngling brought out his energon sword.**

**"Bass," Sunstreaker exclaimed as he dodged Bass' swing, "Snap out of it!"**

**"Silence Autobot!" Bass growled softly. "I have my orders!"**

**Before Bass could attack the twins, however, the black and silver youngling was blasted back.**

**"Sunny! Sides!" Bluestreak quickly ran over to his two bond mates. "Are you okay!?"**

**"Yes we're fine. And hopefully so is the 'Con you just blasted."**

**"Now, why would ya go an' say somethin' like that, Sideswipe?" Jazz questioned softly.**

**"I-I think I know why Jazz."**

**The silver saboteur looked over to where Prowl was pointed and gasped. Bass, his youngling, was slowly rising out of the smoke while his energon sword flashed a deadly violet color.**

**"No. That can't be. There's no way that that is our Bass." Bumblebee mumbled softly.**

**"It is," Sunstreaker growled, "Mega-head and Screamer made him into a 'Con!"**

**Jazz slowly shook his helm, optics locked onto the form of the mech he had watched grow from a sparkling as he slowly approached, "No. MY Bass is still in there somewhere. I know it."**

**Loud laughter quickly answered the saboteur's words, "Foolish Auto-scum! He's no longer the mech you thought you knew. He belongs to Lord Megatron! Down to his course programming!" Starscream roared.**

**Bluestreak growled as he fired a shot at the Decepticon SIC, hitting him in the wing. "Shut up! You don't know Bass like we do! There's no way that he'd even willingly join you!"**

**"Blue! Look out!"**

**Sideswipe yanked the young gunner back just as an energon sword slashed through the air where he was just standing.**

**"Bass!" Bluestreak pleaded, "Stop this! I know you don't want to do this!"**

**The black and silver youngling sneered at Bluestreak, baring his dental plating. "Silence yourself Autobot. You are weak so you have no right to command! You must only obey!"**

**"Is that what they told you!?" Sunstreaker roared, "That's not the way you were raised Bass! You were raised as an Autobot!"**

**Jazz quickly jumped in-between as Bass swung his sword as the yellow twin and caught the blade. "Bass, ya have ta stop this." The saboteur spoke calmly as the blade cut deeper into this hand, "I'm not gonna force ya ta come with us but I want ya ta fight the control Megatron as over ya so ya can make your own choice. No matter what ya pick, I'll love ya."**

**Bass hung his helm and allowed the handle of his blade to slip through his fingers as Jazz tossed it aside. "Dad...I-I'm sorry."**

**The silver mech smiled as he pulled the black and silver youngling to himself. "It's okay. I'm here an' so is Prowler."**

**As if to prove the saboteur's words, Prowl wrapped his arms around both of them. "Jazz is right, Little One. We're both here."**

**Bass snuggled closer to his two guardians as Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Bluestreak quickly took care of the 'Cons and sent them running to their base.**

**The lambo twins quickly made their way over and snatched Bass away from Jazz and Prowl. "We were worried about cha, Little Guy!" They both exclaimed.**

"**I-I'm so sorry you guys!" Bass whimpered as energon tears ran down his face plates.**

"**Hey now," Sunstreaker mumbled as he pulled the black and silver youngling closer to his chassis. "We're not mad at you. None of this was your fault, alright?"**

**Bass nodded stiffly before buring his face into the yellow twin's neck. "O-Okay."**

**Optimus smiled softly at the sight. It was very rare to ever see Sunstreaker in such a docile mood. Normally the yellow warrior would fend off any bot, with threat of deactivation, who wasn't his brother that attempted to do anything Bass was doing.**

**Sideswipe grinned before gently running a single finger down Bass' back, causing the black and silver youngling's engine to purr softly. "Alright. Lets get this little guy home, where he belongs."**

**Sunstreaker nodded before handing Bass off to Jazz, the saboteur swiftly pulling the black and silver youngling closer and gently nuzzling his helm.**

"**Alright Autobots! Transform and roll out!"**


	8. Unstable Ground

Disclaimer: …do I really need to say it anymore?

* * *

Chapter 8: Unstable Ground

"Blue!! Go long!!"

It had been another two years since Bass had been returned to the Autobots and the youngling had finally stopped growing. Since he was created as a 'Con, the top of Bass' helm reached the middle of Optimus' chest plates, making him officially the second tallest Autobot currently living in the base.

At the current moment Bass, Bumblebee, Jazz, Bluestreak, and the twins were playing football, custom made of course, outside of the base.

The black and silver youngling leapt into the air and snatched the ball before the grey Autobot gunner could and ran for it.

"You're going down Bass!" Sideswipe growled playfully before chasing off after the black and silver youngling. Just as the red warrior was about to tackle him to the ground, Bass activated the rocket boosters on the bottom of his peds and launched himself into the touchdown zone.

"Eat that Sides!" Bass danced around.

"You cheated! Using those boosters is cheating!"

Bass playfully stuck his glossa out at the older but shorter mech. "Is not. We never made any rules!"

"So?"

"So, you can't cheat if there's no rules you glitch-head." Sunstreaker, the appointed QB of the Twin/Bluestreak team growled.

"Well maybe if 'someone' could throw-"

"What's that suppose to mean!?"

"Would you two knock it off and just play the game?" Bumblebee mumbled softly, rolling his optics at the twin's antics.

"Yeah. You two act like bigger sparklings then I do." Bass stated.

The Autobot scout glanced at the taller bot, "You realize that you just insulted yourself, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But they're still bigger ones."

Before either twin could protest to Bass' statement, Ironhide charged out of the base. "Come on, you lazy lumps of scrap metal. We got some 'Con aft to kick!"

"Alright," The lambo twins exclaimed, previous argument completely forgotten.

"It was getting boring around here!" Sunstreaker growled out softly.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your aft plate on Sunstreaker," Bumblebee mumbled, "No use in getting over excited."

"Yeah Sunny. Knowing how cowardly the 'Cons are, it'll be a short fight." Bass mumbled.

"So? A short fight is better than no fight at all." Sideswipe grinned.

The young 'Con raised Autobot rolled his bright red optics at the twin's antics. "Whatever you say Sides." He growled out before transforming into his vehicle mode and speeding off, leaving the twins in his dust.

------------------------------------------With The 'Cons----------------------------------------------

"Starscream! Are you really that incompetent or are you just trying to make me angry!?"

Starscream cringed as Megatron's voice tore through the canyon. "Now, why would I EVER do something to make you angry with me, Oh Mighty Megatron?"

His question was answered by sharp claws digging into his wings. "Watch your vocal processor, you traitorous seeker!"

Starscream kept his vocalizer silent, he was smart enough to know that he had already pushed the larger Decepticon to far, and it wasn't even noon yet.

Megatron grumbled loudly as he reluctantly let go of the "foolish" SIC, "You do one more thing wrong around me, Starscream, and I'll make sure that you never fly again! Do you understand me!?"

"Of course my Lord." Starscream mumbled as he bowed as low as he wings would allow.

"Lord Megatron," Soundwave's deep rumble sounded next to the large mech's audio, "Scans indicate that there are Autobots incoming," There was a slight pause as the communications officer locked optics onto Megaton's face plates, gadging his reaction, "Bass is with them."

Megatron smiled, fangs flashing in the midday sun. "Excellent. All is going as planned."

Soundwave nodded once before stepping back from his egotistical leader. "They should be arriving here in approximately five minutes."

"Why would it matter if that brat is with them or not? That slagged medic probably upgraded his systems, making it impossible for us to be able to force him to join our side again." Starscream mumbled.

"You are a fool Starscream," Megatron chuckled as Starscream hissed at him. "He could still be useful to us. The Autobots absolutely ADORE him. Think about it Starscream. What do you think the Autobots would be willing to give up in order to get him back safely?"

The Decepticon's optics brightened as the caught on to what the larger mech was saying, "Ah, we'll use him to trade for the All Spark."

"Yes, you dim witted fool."

Starscream's reply was cut off by Soundwave's growl. "They have arrived, Lord Megatron."

"Excellent work Soundwave. Set the plan in motion."

-----------------------------------------With the Autobots---------------------------------------------

"Bass! Slow down! Just because the twins annoyed you doesn't meant that you can drive out of formation like that! It's dangerous!"

The young 'Con ignored his "mother's" plea and speed up even more. He didn't care that his actions were putting him in danger. The lambo twins had royally fragged him off and the more room he put between them and himself the better.

Jazz chuckled softly at his angered bondmate. "Relax Prowler. I'm sure if ya ask 'im why he's so mad he'll tell ya an' calm down a bit."

"I've already tried that. He completely ignored me, just like he's doing now."

"I think I know what's wrong." Bumblebee murmured softly as he speed up to be even with the Pontiac and Mustang. "He's confused and hurt.

"Bout what, Lil' Bee?"

"Well. He's confused because deep down he knows that he was born as a Decepticon. Heck one of his creators is the LEADER of them. But his 'family' are Autobots. He's stuck in-between two worlds. He feels like he'll never truly belong to either fraction. And he's hurt because the twins were bragging about defeating the 'Cons today and, despite us raising him, Bass still has a connection with the Decepticons. As a result when he thinks of them in pain, he gets angry."

Jazz cycled a puff of air through his vents. "I never knew tha', so how did ya Bee?

"He talks to me. He's really become my best friend and it's easier to talk to a friend then it is to talk to 'parents'. so in all honestly, I don't really blame him for reacting in his way."

"Now tha' ya told meh tha' I don' either."

"Yes. It does seem logical that a mech his age would react in this way to that situation."

The three mech's at the front of the group were far too preoccupied with their conversation to notice that Bass was no longer in front of them. It wasn't until Grindor laughed that they noticed the form of their black, silver, and red charge in the claws of the sadistic chopper.

"Let him go now!" Prowl roared as he swiftly transformed.

"I don't think I will. Lord Megatron has plans for this little waste of bolts."

Bass struggled in the stronger mech's hold. "Let me go! I want nothing to do with any of HIS plans!"

"Aw, but I created you from my own spark." Megatron faked a hurt expression as he slowly stepped up behind Grindor.

"I don't care! You left me to be experimented on! You didn't care if I lived or died! You just wanted an undefeatable army!" Bass screeched as energon tears ran down his silver face plates.

"You're half right, half wrong. I only wanted you to live if the experiment had been a success. You have greatly disappointed me, my son."

Red optics flashed dangerously as Bass cycled air through his vents rapidly. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!!"

To say that Megatron was surprised when the young 'Con broke his way free of Grindor and leapt at him, energon blade drawn, would have been an understatement. Red and blue optics widened in surprise as Bass slashed at the larger mech, severing the connector cables of Megatron's fusion cannon. The Decepticon Leader roared as the stumbled back. "You little brat!"

Soundwave, the ever loyal Decepticon officer, leapt in and grabbed the young 'Con by the throat before he could harm his 'beloved' leader again.

Megatron snarled as he quickly took Bass into his cold grasp. "You may have stripped me of my cannon for now, Auto-brat, but I can still crush your spark out of existence!"

Bass yelped loudly as the Decepticon Leader slowly began to squeeze him in his powerful arms, causing his young body to creak and spark wildly.

"Bass!" Both of his frantic 'parents' cried out.

"Stop hurting him Mega-head!" The lambo twins snarled.

"I know how you work, Megatron! What do you want in return for his safety!?" Optimus glared coldly at his brother.

"Oh I think you know exactly what I want, Optimus." Megatron smirked evilly, even as his arms continued to contract, causing Bass to cry out in pain.

Optimus ground his dental plating together. Trust Megatron to come up with something like this. If he agreed he would give the Decepticon Leader the power to win the war. If he refused Bass would likely be killed. In truth it wasn't that difficult of a choice. "Very well Megatron. We will hand over the All Spark, so long as you return Bass to us. Unharmed."

"Of course, Dear Brother. Now, why don't you and your men go and get it. All of your men, Optimus."

The Autobots growled loudly before transforming and driving off.

"Oh," Megatron's voice spoke up over a private com-link with Optimus, "Did I fail to mention that you only have 30 minutes? If you fail, I will crush the brat, Optimus."

"Why you-"

"Tick, tock Autobot. The clock is ticking and your time is running out."


	9. Ticking Clock

Okay, okay, I know. I haven't updated this story in FOREVER. But I have a good reason for that. I lost the notebook that I had written it in and I couldn't find it. My grandma and I finally cleaned my ENTIRE room and I found it so I can update it again! Yay! Again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I'll be sure to do so more often now that I have my notebook. ^.^

DISCLAIMER: I don't anything expect Bass. Everything else belongs to Hasbro

Chapter 9: Ticking Clock

"Do you think that the Autobots will make it back here in time?" Starscream whispered softly as he crouched down beside the Decepticon scout.

"I'm not really sure. But does it matter?" Barricade asked, "Do you honestly believe that Megatron will give up his bartering tool that easily? No, that youngling's as good as dead. The Autobots are doing nothing but delaying his death."

The Decepticon SIC eyed the modified police car warily. "Do you always have to say everything that's on your mind?"

"Only when asked."

"Keep it down, you two. Unless you want to take that youngling's place." Grindor growled, optics locked onto the Decepticon Lord.

"Let me go, you hunk of tin!"

Megatron snarled loudly as he tightened his hold of the young 'Con. "Silence yourself, brat!"

"Suggestion," Soundwave's voice spoke up from the right of the larger mech, "Deactivate vocal processor."

"Then I wouldn't hear him scream, now would I?"

Soundwave stayed silent, knowing better then to speak up against the youngling's abuse.

Megatron grinned down at the young silver, black, and red 'Con, teeth gleaming dangerously, "Just 10 minutes to go before I crush that spark of yours out of existence."

"We're going to have to use our fastest members to get the Allspark back in time, Prime." Prowl growled out through clenched dental plating.

The Autobot leader nodded solemnly before turning to the lambo twins and Jazz. "You three are our fastest warriors. You will go ahead of us with the Allspark."

"Of course," The twins spoke in unison, "Just give it to us and we'll be on our way."

Jazz swiftly placed the Allspark into the red twin's trunk before transforming and speeding out of the Autobot base with the twins close behind him.

"My Lord. Three Autobots are on their way. They have the Allspark." Soundwave's monotone voice broke through the tortured screams of Bass.

Megatron glanced up from where his claws were deeply embedded in the young 'Con's wings. "Hm. Three more minutes and I could have killed him." The Decepticon Lord mumbled as he ripped his claws out and stood.

Jazz quickly transformed as they approached. "Megatron!" The enraged saboteur roared, "We've brought it! Let Bass go!"

"Not until I see the Allspark with my own optics, Auto-scum!"

Jazz growled before taking the Allspark out of Sideswipe's trunk and holding it up towards Megatron. "Here!"

The Decepticon leader smirked before jerking his large helm towards Starscream. "You, fool, go and retrieve it for me."

Starscream growled at his leader before swiftly flying down and snatching the Allspark from Jazz's servos. Before Jazz could attempt to take it back, Starscream shot back up to the cliff top.

"Okay," Sunstreaker yelled as he swiftly transformed, "We gave you what you wanted! Let Bass go now!"

"No, I don't think I will." Megatron smirked. "He's proven to be very useful. I can make any demand I want so long as he's in my possession."

"That's what you think, Mega-head!"

The Decepticon Lord turned swiftly, only to have a flickering energon blade pressed against his spark chamber. Bass stood before him, energon dripping from his torn and beaten wings. "Now, I'll be taking that Allspark back."

The shock on the larger 'Con's face disappeared, quickly replaced by humor. "You? In your condition? I highly doubt that."

"Don't get so cocky, Megatron. You don't know all my tricks."

"You have no tricks left, brat. You will die by my hand!"

Without another word Bass charged forward, dropping his sword and lunging at Megatron. The force of the young 'Con's tackle sent both of them tumbling over the cliff edge. Twisting in mid-air, Bass managed to rip the Allspark out of the Decepticon Lord's claws and leapt away. As Megatron slammed into the bottom of the cliff. Bass landed directly in front of his Autobot caretakers, Allspark clutched close to his chest plates.

Jazz quickly leapt forward as Bass began to topple over. "Easy there, Bass. I got ya."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe ran up on either side of the silver saboteur to smile at the black, silver, and red youngling. "You did good Bass." The yellow twin murmured as he knelt down and ran his hand over the youngling's back, causing his engine to purr tiredly.

"Good? He was amazing!" Sideswipe grinned brightly, "Did you see Mega-dork's face when you tackled him off the cliff! It was priceless!"

"No…I was kinda busy…grabbing the Allspark." Bass responded tiredly.

"We need Prime ta get 'im back ta the base so Ratch can fix 'im." Jazz spoke softly as he watched his youngling's red optics flicker dangerously.

Before either twin could reply, they were out off by Megatron's loud roar as he quickly climbed out of the crater his impact had created. "Give me the cube!"

The two warrior twins quickly leapt in front of Jazz and his charge. "You ain't getting it back, Mega-dork!"

Jazz was torn away from the battle that was about to begin in front of him by the sound of Bass's intakes nearly giving out. "Hey now. Don' ya dare even think 'bout givin' up on meh."

"But…I'm so tired." Bass weakly mumbled, optics offline.

"Just listen ta meh voice. Ya gonna be okay. I promise ya. Ya gonna make it through, so tha' ya can run around an' show off how much betta then the twins ya are, okay?"

The young 'Con's mouth plates twitched upwards in a small smile. "Yeah. Okay."

So there you go, Chapter 9. And once again, sorry about not updating in so long.

Neku Bito


	10. Recovery

DISCLAIMER: I don't own a single thing but Bass. That's it.

Chapter 10: Recovery

The bright lights of the med bay slammed into his sensitive optics like a hammer, causing him to groan and offline them once again.

"Oh, it's good to see you online again." Said the familiar voice of Ratchet.

Bass slowly onlined his optics again to see that the lights had been dimmed. "What happened?"

"You went into stasis lock just before Optimus arrived on the scene. Jazz loaded you and the Allspark into his truck bed while the twins fought of Megatron and Soundwave."

"Are they okay!"

Ratchet chuckled softly, "No need to worry. Those two are tough. They got out of here before you onlined."

"How long have I been in here?" The young 'Con's voice trembled slightly.

"About two weeks. There was a lot of damage to your outer plating, wings, and inner wiring. No need to worry, however, you are nearly, fully functional."

"Thank you so much Ratchet."

"Of course kid," Ratchet murmured softly as he ran a hand over Bass's helm, "Now try not to get yourself so damaged again, okay?"

"I didn't try this time." Bass smirked.

Ratchet smiled softly, "Oh I know. But in all seriousness Bass. You're very important to all of us, not just Prowl and Jazz. I never really viewed us as a family, just a bunch of old friends working together. But since you came along, my view has changed. You've changed all of us, even Ironhide is more relaxed." The medic placed a gentle kiss to the top of the youngling's helm. "Alright. You're clear to leave but no rough housing and I want you in here every other day so I can run a system scan to make sure that the repairs are holding. Got it?"

Bass laughed nervously as he noticed the wrench in one of the medic bot's servos. "Y-Yes sir."

"Good. You're free to go, and remember, no rough housing. If I find out that you damaged one of my repairs I'll weld your aft to the ceiling."

The youngling swiftly, but carefully, made his way out of the med bay.

Sideswipe glanced up as he heard the rec room door slide open. "Hey Bass. You up to playing some football?"

"I can't," the black, silver, and red youngling replied as he sat down between the two lambo twins, "Ratchet told me that I have to take it easy."

"Well, how about some video games?" Bluestreak asked from his spot on the red twin's other side. "Sam just brought us a new one a few days ago."

"Really? Which one?"

"Something called Halo. Not really sure what it's about, we haven't played it yet but Sam said it was fun." Sunstreaker spoke up, smiling softly at the young 'Con.

"Is it already in or do I have to go and get Epps or Lennox?"

"No, no. Sam put it in when he brought it." Bluestreak smiled while turning on the 360 via remote.

"Well that makes things easier." Bass mumbled while grabbing the 4 custom made, thanks to Wheeljack, controllers and passing them out. The four Autobots were silent as they signed into their respective accounts.

"Okay," Bass spoke up from his cozy spot between the lambo twins after they had all finished signing in, "I say we do Campaign Mode. It'll probably tell us how to do everything right at the beginning.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*3 HOURS LATER*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Any mech walking by the rec room would have thought that the Decepticons were attacking.

"Go to the left! The left!"

"Sideswipe! Get your aft out of the Warthog and get over here!"

"No way! There's a Brute coming! You all can stay down there and die while I'm safe up here."

*BOOM*

"Ah! What the frag! What did you go and blow up my Warthog for!"

"So you could come and help us beat the Brute! Duh!"

The door to the rec room hissed open to reveal a rather annoyed Autobot commander. "What is going on in here!"

All four mechs on the couch froze as that deep voice boomed throughout the room.

"H-Hi Optimus Prime, sir." Bass glanced up at the towering commander, optics fearful. "W-We're just playing a game."

"Yes, well, keep it down. I can hear you all the way on the other side of the base."

As the great, normally gentle Autobot leader walked out of the room, Bass leaned over and pushed a button on his controller.

*BOOM*

*multiple groans*

"Ha! Frag grenade!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*5 HOURS LATER*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Aww! That's SO cute Sunflower."

"Shut it Sides or I'll weld your mouth shut." The yellow twin growled out between clenched dental plating.

"Aww, but it really is cute Sunstreaker." Bluestreak smiled brightly. "Poor little guy. Repairs must really wear him out."

Sunstreaker glanced down at the bundle of black, silver, and red plating and wires that was currently curled into his side. In his hands, Bass still had a hold of his controller while his helm rested on Sunstreaker's chest plates, directly over his spark chamber.

The yellow lambo twin grumbled softly. "Both of you keep your mouth plates shut."

"Why don't you take him back to his room, Sunny?" Bluestreak spoke soothingly while he turned off the 360. "Sides and I will be waiting for you in our quarters, okay?"

"Why do I have to take him?"

"Because out of everyone in this room, you're the only one that's strong enough to carry him."

"Yeah Sunflower. So don't complain." Sideswipe smirked as he dragged Bluestreak with him out of the rec room.

Sunstreaker started to growl loudly to himself but he stopped when he felt Bass shift around in recharge. "If you weren't so cute I'd throw you on the floor." The yellow lambo mumbled as he gently picked up the larger mech.

Bass immediately curled more into the frontliner as he was picked up off the couch. Sunstreaker rolled his optics and walked into the young 'Con's room. The yellow twin gently put the younger but larger mech down on his recharge berth. Sunstreaker placed a kiss on the youngling's helm. "Have a pleasant recharge cycle, kid. See you tomorrow." With that said, the yellow Autobot quietly left the young 'Con's room, the door closing with a hiss of hydraulics.

Alright Chapter 10 is done. Only 2 chapters left. R&R if ya want people.


	11. Final Confrontation

DISCLAIMER: …Do I REALLY need to keep saying it?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*10 YEARS LATER*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 11: Final Confrontation

It was official, Bass was no longer a youngling. He was now an adult mech by Cybertronian standards. In normal cases it took a mech centuries to reach this mark but since the experiment had altered his growth rate, Bass had reached it much sooner.

With ten more years of experience "under his belt", as his human friends would say, Bass had really matured. He took each and every assignment he was given very seriously, never rough housed or messed around while on duty, and fought to keep the humans safe with every ounce of his strength. His strict, hardworking 'Con side was beginning to show through. Despite all of this, however, off duty he still acted like the same old Bass; loud, pulling pranks with the twins, bugging Prowl, and playing around with Blue and Bee.

"What exactly do you want, Megatron?"

Bass glanced up from where he was going over reports with Jazz to see Optimus Prime glaring at Teletran's screen.

"It's really rather simple, Prime. One final battle to decide it all. The winner stays here on earth and the losers must banish themselves to deep space."

"And just where do you suggest we have this final battle between our sides, Megatron?"

"Egypt of course. What better place to seal my victory over this pathetic planet then to do it in the spot where I became the true ruler of the Decepticons?"

Optimus's blue optics flickered for only a moment, CPU processing and calculating faster than any human computer ever could. "Very well Megatron. One final battle to choose the fate of this planet."

"Excellent. Be there in 3 solar cycles Prime. And be prepared for deep space." The screen went blank.

"Wow Boss-bot. Are we really gonna fight 'em on last time?"

"Yes Jazz. This battle should finally put an end to this war."

"So we have 3 days ta prepare for this?"

"Yes."

"Why don't we have everyone train with 'Hide and Blue on weapons and the twins on servo to servo combat?"

Jazz grinned brightly, "Tha's a good idea Bass! What do ya say, Boss-bot?"

"That sounds like an excellent way to prepare. Jazz, call a meeting at once. We must prepare and arm ourselves as soon as possible."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~3 DAYS LATER~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Heh, those Decepticon punks have no clue what they're in for." 'Hide smirked from his spot next to his bonded.

"Yes. Well just try to make sure that you don't get torn up too badly." Ratchet mumbled softly.

"Aw, Ratch, ya really-"

"Or I'll melt you down and turn you into a golf cart."

"-care…"

"Ha! He got ya good 'Hide!"

The towering weapons specialist turned on the younger saboteur. "Shut it or I'll-"

"Ironhide. That's enough." Optimus mumbled softly.

"Of course Prime."

"They're almost here Optimus. Only 40 miles away." Bass spoke up from his spot between his two guardians. The more that Bass fought and was around Megatron, the stronger their creator/offspring bond had gotten. Now the red opticed Autobot could always tell where the Decepticon leader was.

"They'll be here shortly then." Prowl glanced as this bonded, who nodded.

"Twins, is Bluestreak ready?"

"Yes sir." The two lambos replied in unison, "He's found the perfect sniper position and is ready."

"Make sure he has an escape route ready. He only has one shot then he'll be discovered." Prowl snapped, worried about his younger brother.

"Easy Prowl. He knows. It's right next to him actually. Easy access, easy escape." Sideswipe grinned, proud about his smart bond mate.

"Good."

Bass's bright red optics snapped online. "They're here."

As soon as the words had left his vocal processor, engines could be heard roaring in the skies above the endless sands.

"Well, well. I didn't think that you'd show Optimus."

The gallant Autobot leader glanced up at his brother. "I'm not a coward, Megatron."

"What are you implying Prime!"

"You're getting angered to easily brother."

The Decepticon Lord was furious. How dare his brother mock him in such a way? Especially when he was about to be declared the ruler of this planet. "I hope that you're prepared for deep space Optimus!"

"I could say the same about you, Brother"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~2 HOURS LATER~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Yeah I can't write a fight scene to save my life. If anyone wants to, do so and send it to me and I'll put it in here and give you full credit for it)

It was getting hard to see. The dust, added together with a cracked and leaking optic, made it extremely hard for Bass to make his way across the battle field. He couldn't understand it. Why were they fighting? Yeah, sure, the 'Cons wanted destruction and had evil intentions while the Autobots wanted peace and hand good intentions but that was the only difference between them. They had the same energon running through their bodies, sparks created by the Allspark, and bodies made of the same material. Why must they fight? There was truly no reason in Bass's mind. After all, was he not proof that a Decepticon could live an Autobot lifestyle?

Bass was dragged out of his musing by the sudden silence that had fallen across the sands of Egypt. As the dust slowly settled, the Mustang former's optics slowly cleared up. He immediately wished that they hadn't. Energon was splattered all over the ground, shining brightly in the midday sun. To his right there was a severed servo, belonging to a 'Con by the looks of it. One bright red optic scanned the battlefield, searching for the cause behind the sudden silence. And there it was.

Two colossal giants clashed in the middle off the battlefield. The other mechs stood transfixed on the battle. Bass stumbled his way over to his two guardians, optic still leaking energon.

Jazz glanced over as the taller mech approached. "Ya doin' okay Bass?"

"Yeah Dad." How Jazz could have asked that with a cracked visor and one servo dangling uselessly by his side, Bass would never know.

"That is good. We were worried about you." Prowl spoke softly, attempting to ignore the pain from his torn off door wings.

"Heh, I'm tougher then that Mom."

"I know. But that doesn't stop me form worrying."

"I know Mom. How are the others doing?"

"The twins fought hard but somehow got outnumbered. They're in stasis. Ratchet and Bluestreak are watching over them." Prowl spoke grimly, indicating his helm towards a rock formation where a yellow ped could barely be seen sticking out.

"An' 'Hide's makin' sure no one sneaks up on 'em."

"What about Bee?"

"Last I saw, he was locked in combat with Barricade."

"Well, I sure hope he's okay."

"Don' ya worry 'bout Lil' Bee. He's a tough lil' guy. He can take care of himself."

"Oh I know. And how are you two holding up?"

The two Autobot's replies were cut off by a deep, loud roar. The three quickly turned their attention back to the battle to see Optimus fall to one knee.

"Looks like you lose Brother." Megatron spat out the word like it caused him damage. "Your men shall be a banished to deep space but your existence shall end here Prime.

Optimus glanced up at the mech he had once been honored to call "brother". Gone was the Megatron of old. His calm, loving optics were replaced by a deep, dark hatred. "You were once like me, Megatron. What happened to you?"

The Decepticon Lord sneered down at the large blue and red mech. "I discovered power. Power that you foolishly refused to have."

"Was it worth it? To gain power by betraying your family, your people?"

"Oh yes Prime. More then you will ever know." The large silver tyrant smirked evilly while slowly raising his fusion cannon and aiming it at Optimus's head. "Time to stay goodbye, Prime."

As the cannon hummed to life, Bass's one optic quickly glanced between the two brothers. This wasn't right. They were family, brothers. And they were both a part of his family. He couldn't allow this to continue on anymore.

The gallant Autobot leader offlined his optics, prepared to go see Primus and the Well of All Sparks. It was his duty as a Prime to show no fear, even in the face of death.

Megatron smirked, shark like teeth gleaming brightly. This was it. The day had finally come. The day where he would be the one to finally extinguish Optimus Prime's spark for good. "Think of it this way, Prime. The better bot won." The Decepticon leader lowered his cannon's aim, aiming for the large mech's spark.

"No!"

Optimus's optics snapped online just in time to see a black, silver, and red streak jump between him and Megatron's fusion cannon. "Bass? What are you doing?"

"This has to stop! You two are brothers! You shouldn't be fighting like this! It's pointless!"

"Pointless? Power is never pointless, fool!" Megatron snapped.

"Yes it is."

"I'd silence that vocal processor of yours before I do it for you!"

"It's pointless when it causes you to fight your own family! It's pointless when it starts a pointless war!"

Megatron snarled loudly. How dare his child, his own child, declare this war as being pointless. "This is a power struggle! Of course it isn't pointless!"

"I think it's pointless when it's causing you to point your gun at your family. He's your brother!"

"I would have no problem wiping that soft sparked fool out of existence."

"Well," Bass mumbled, functional optic bright, "I'm not moving. So you'll have to go through me to get to Optimus."

The Decepticon Lord blasted air out of his intakes, a Cybertronian equivalent of a snort, and laughed. "Very well, brat. If that's how you want it." The larger mech aimed his cannon at Bass's helm.

"Jazz! You had better let me go! Now!"

The silver saboteur was currently holding the black and white police former back from the battle. "No Prowl! Yer too injured!"

"He's going to kill our child!"

"N-No he's not. Bass'll live!" Jazz choked out, even as energon tears ran down his face plates. "He'll be okay Prowler. He'll be okay."

"So…you'd really kill your own offspring?" Bass mumbled, one functional optic locked onto Megatron's own deeper red ones.

"You're not my offspring. You're just like them."

"Like who?"

"The Auto-scum!"

"What's the difference?"

The Decepticon leader was not expecting that. He and all the others were stunned into silence.

"What? Can't think of an answer Megatron?"

Silence answered the Mustang former's questions.

"Didn't think so. There really is no difference between our two sides. The only physical difference is optic color. Other than that there is no difference. We all survive by energon, we all have the same spark! And yet we fight because one wants to be stronger? Because one wants to prove himself as superior when we should all be equal? Now do you understand why this war is pointless!"

Megatron slowly lowered his fusion cannon, the quite hum clicking off.

Optimus glanced over at his brother. "He is right Megatron. Given the choice I would much rather end this war peacefully. Cut the losses on both sides."

"I was only doing what I thought was right for our people."

"I know. But you went about it wrong."

"But we need energon to survive."

"We can find other sources in other galaxies Megatron." Bass spoke up. "And if we work together, both fractions, I'm sure that we could find it."

The Decepticon eyed the mech that had been created from this own spark before slowly raising a hand towards Optimus. "Very well Prime. I too grow tired of this war."

The gallant Autobot leader smiled softly before grasping and shaking Megatron's clawed hand.

Bass smiled brightly. Finally, the fighting could stop. He wouldn't feel so torn between the two fractions.

The young mech was too busy smiling up at the two fraction leaders to notice that Soundwave had pulled out his plasma rifle.

Soundwave was enraged. He had come too far for this to be ended now. He did not lead Megatron on a puppet's strings for centuries just to have it count for not. The communications officer took aim and pulled the trigger.

"Bass!"

The young mech looked down to see his spark chamber had been blasted open. It was a through and through shot. Bass looked up again to lock optics with Prowl and Jazz before his body gave out and he collapsed with a loud clang.

Megatron lifted his blood red optics from the bright pink energon pooling around his offspring's body just in time to see Soundwave subspacing a smoking plasma rifle. "SOUNDWAVE!"

The communications officer smirked before turning away, planning on making a getaway. Instead of running into air, however, he ran into the solid form of the Decepticon SIC. "And just where do you think you're going, Soundwave?"

"You are angered Starscream. I wish to know why. You didn't even like hi-" The communications officer's words were cut off by a clawed hand wrapping around his throat.

"How could I not love my own son?" The SIC asked before plunging his free servo into Soundwave's chest and crushing the communication officer's spark in his clawed hand.

"Bass! Bass! Don' ya dare die!" Jazz cried out in anguish as he pulled his adoptive offspring to his chest plates.

"Bass…" Prowl fell to his knees next to the silver saboteur. "Little one?"

"M-Mom? Dad?"

"Ratchet! Bot down! Bot-"

"Stop it Mom. N-Not even Ratchet can save me now."

"B-But-"

"No Dad. I-I'm happy. The fighting, the war, is f-finally over. I'm h-happy."

Energon tears slowly leaked out from behind Jazz's cracked visor. "I-I love ya, Lil' Bass."

"As do I, little one." Prowl murmured while gently running his hand over Bass's black and silver helm, causing the mustang's engine to purr and sputter weakly.

"And I l-love both of you. I-I'm so tired."

Jazz rocked the younger mech in his arms, cheek plate pressed against Bass's helm. "Shh. Just go ta sleep Bass. Prowler an' I will stay with ya."

"He's right little one. We're here."

Bass smiled softly to himself as the finally allowed his body to shut down and slip into recharge, one last time.

I know. I'm absolutely HORRIBLE for killing off Bass but I just felt that it had to be done. The next chapter will be the last (other than the special alternate ending that will be posted later).

Neku Bito


End file.
